Picture Perfect (Ymir x Historia)
by BlackRaion
Summary: A short One-Shot drama about Ymir x Historia


Historia was sitting on her throne. Her eyes were empty and she was staring to nowhere.  
She should be happy, but she wasn't able to.  
The war was over, they reconquered the throne to the Reiss-Family.  
And she was the rightful heritage, she was the queen.  
But she felt empty, _she_ was still missing.

 _You lived your life like you were on fire  
But how can I dance when your soul just lifted me higher and higher and higher?  
Paint bleeds, ink runs, image of your love  
Your memory, our history  
Why did you have to go?_

She remembered the last time she saw her. They were fighting against the Titans after Ymir took her as a hostage, or so it seemed. Historia told her that she would always be her ally, no matter what would happen. She cried, her eyes were so afraid and she begged her to save her.  
They promised to live their life's for their own sakes but right as Historia thought they made it, the Titan-Shifter stopped. She apologized, stroke her head and the blonde girl felt that the girl inside the Titan was inculcating every single inch of her in despair.  
The small girl's heart dropped when she realized that she wouldn't come with her.  
And then she was gone, running right into the huge bunch of Titans, fighting together with Reiner and Berthold. They don't seemed to have a chance to survive.

 _I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time  
And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you  
And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded  
But you have to die for me to see how to live_

Ymir was always by her side. From the first second on she joined the military, the tall freckled girl was with her. Historia didn't even know how or when it happened, but she felt save when she was with her. She was the only one who saw her real self. She was able to see through the fake person called Christa Renz, she was able to see what Historia was feeling inside. She was the one who reminded her who she really was. Not Christa Renz, she reminded her that she was Historia Reiss.  
And she gave her strength and courage to no longer live with hiding her real self.

 _I lived my life hiding in shadows but now I can see  
'Cause your soul is lifting me higher and higher and higher  
Paint bleeds, I can't breathe, need you here with me  
Close my eyes I can feel you close  
Why did you have to go?_

The young queen's fingers tightened on the armrests of her throne.  
She felt heat coming up her chest, the memories were painful.  
It was the last time she saw her. So much time had passed since then.  
She felt tears coming up in her eyes, but when she heard the big door starting to open she wiped them away hectically.  
It was Levi. Her eyes widened and she got up, her hands were weaved together and her expression was a mix of hope and deepest fear.

 _I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time  
And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you  
And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded  
But you have to die for me to see how to live_

The black-haired man walked through the throne room. He kneeled down in front of the queen, saluting with his fist to his heart, the other hand on his back.  
"Your Highness.", he started without looking up to her. "Get up, Levi. Tell me, did you find her?"  
Historia was nervous and full of fear. She was so scared of the answer, but she needed to know.  
Levi got up, still saluting but his eyes were still fixed to the ground.  
Historia had send out soldiers to find her, to find her lost love. It was the 5th expedition she ordered to find the Titan-Shifter. The first four expeditions demanded many lives, almost 2/3 of the sent out soldiers didn't return. But she kept sending out military units to find Ymir.  
It was selfish, but she needed to know what happened to her.

 _Angels fall  
It's not your fault  
Time goes on without you  
Goodbye old friend  
We'll meet again  
Life goes on without you  
Why did you have to go?_

"We found her.", he said with a clear and calm voice. Historia's eyes widened and she took a step forward to the kneeling commander. The questions were pouring forth out of her.  
"Where? Where is she? I want to see her! Is she okay? Is she alive? Levi, tell me! Please!"  
When he started to search for something in his pocket Historia's heart felt heavy.  
Her whole body was numb and her head was muzzy.  
"No…", she whispered, feeling the tears coming up again.

 _I'd give up my eyes to see you one last time  
And I'd give all my fingertips to touch you  
And I could paint you picture perfect even if I were blinded  
But you have to die for me to see how to live_

He pulled out Ymir's barrette and handed it over to the Queen.  
"We couldn't do anything for her anymore. She was already dead when we found her."  
Historia's expression was empty, her voice was ridiculous calm.  
"What happened?", she asked staring down to Levi with empty eyes.  
"We don't know exactly. But it seemed that they tortured and executed her in public."  
Historia felt her insides cringe.  
"They left her body there for a while, fettered. I was able to get you this barrette, more wasn't possible. We had already lost too many men.", he said and bowed down before he left the throne room.

 _For me to see how, for me to see how,  
For me to see how, for me to see how to live  
for me to see how, for me to see how…_

Just as the door was closed the blonde girl bursted into tears. She fell down on her knees, the Titan-Shifter's barrette clenched in her hands and pressing it tight on her chest.  
She was gone. Forever, and she couldn't do anything about it. She felt so lost in this moment.  
"Why…", she cried, "Why did you have to go…? We should have just ran away, just the two of us…"  
Her heart was more than broken, without her she felt so weak, without a goal in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, Ymir….I'm so sorry…", she cried, "I should have told you what you meant to me…"  
She stared at the broken barrette, her view was blurred from the tears.

"I love you…"

Songtext is from Escape the Fate - Picture Perfect

I don't own the lyrics!


End file.
